


The End Of Our Little Bubble

by CamiWriter86000



Series: Pike/Tyler (Piler) One- Shots [5]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: 2x14, Explicit Sexual Content, First Meetings, M/M, Porn With Plot, farewell, impro - BDSM, unexpected encounters
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-01-31 20:15:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18598627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamiWriter86000/pseuds/CamiWriter86000
Summary: No era más que cuestión de tiempo para dar aquel adiós que no estaban seguros de poder dar, pero la vida sigue su transcurso y así es como las cosas estaban destinadas a ser.Three-Shot Piler (Pike/Tyler) Basado en el episodio 2x14 "That Sweet Sorrow Part 2"





	1. No Importa Lo Que Pase Hoy, No me Sueltes.

Eran varias sesiones en las que se les interrogaría, por lo que a cada individuo se le otorgó estadía temporal en las instalaciones de la Flota Estelar, en San Francisco. Christopher merodeaba por un pasillo, buscando su habitación asignada. Hubiese preferido que le dejasen volver a la Enterprise, lo cual, por protocolo, no fue posible. Recorría con la mirada el número de las puertas, acercándose a su objetivo, cuando finalmente la halló. Sonrió levemente y pulsó la clave para ingresar, cuando detrás suyo una puerta se abre, volteando la mirada apenas para echarle un vistazo a su vecino temporal. Quedó estático, al igual que el otro individuo, inseguros de cómo proceder. Tyler se aclaró la garganta y desvío un poco la mirada.

\- Chris - le saludó, inclinando con brevedad la cabeza. La sonrisa volvió a los labios del capitán.

\- Ash Tyler - Pike no admitiría lo mucho que le gustaba saborear aquel nombre cuando abandonaba sus labios - Definitivamente, la locura es lo suyo.

Esta vez fue turno de Ash para sonreír.

\- Justo ahora debo ir a la interrogación - se acercó al otro hombre, murmurando - Si gusta charlar de lo sucedido, podemos vernos luego - Pike le miró con una ceja en alto.

\- Me parece bien.

\- ¿1800 horas, en mi cuarto? - Chris asintió, sintiendo luego un escalofrío recorrer su columna cuando Ash se inclinó para susurrarle al oído la secuencia numérica que abre su puerta. El cálido aliento le erizó el vello de la nuca. Cuando Tyler se separó, Pike pudo distinguir en los ojos oscuros las pupilas levemente dilatadas.

\- Bueno, supongo que nos veremos más tarde - dijo a modo de despedida, Ash ya se estaba alejando, volteando apenas para guiñarle un ojo a Pike.

No era más que medio día, por lo que decidió pasar su tiempo leyendo los informes referentes a la reparación de la Enterprise, comunicándose con sus ingenieros y recibiendo reportes de lo que se haría. Se sentía cautivo, ya que no podían abandonar aquellas instalaciones y eso le molestaba en el subconsciente. Tomó un profundo respiro y dejó de lado su Padd, asomándose por la ventana, pensando en lo extraño que era ver un atardecer en una ciudad y no la negrura salpicada de escarcha a la que estaba acostumbrado. Se fijó entonces en un reloj dispuesto en una de las sosas paredes, esbozando una sonrisa. Guardó, por costumbre, su comunicador en uno de sus bolsillos y salió de su cuarto, acabando con los tres pasos que le distanciaban de la puerta contraria. Un poco inseguro, empezó a teclear el código (el cual no estuvo repitiendo mentalmente por horas), casi sobresaltándose al ver como esta contraseña funcionaba y la puerta se deslizaba.

Ash estaba sentado frente a una mesa, concentrado con alguna lectura en su Padd personal, elevó la vista al oírle entrar y bajó el dispositivo, haciéndole una seña para que siente con él. Pike hace caso y se adentra, tomando asiento.

\- Llega justo a tiempo, Christopher - Se levanta, dirigiéndose al replicador - ¿Una bebida?

\- Si, por favor - responde - Y me gusta la puntualidad.

\- ¿En serio? - Ash replicó dos vasos con Whiskey - Por un momento creí que estaría echado sobre su cama, mirando el techo y suplicando que llegue la hora.

Esto provocó una ligera risa en Pike, mientras aceptaba el vaso.

\- En realidad, estuve supervisando la reparación de la nave desde la comodidad de una silla.

\- ¿Cómo va eso, por cierto? - Tyler se reclinó sobre el borde de la mesa, al lado de Pike.

\- Bueno, aún con mi excelente equipo de ingenieros, más unos cuantos brindados por la Flota, tardará varios días. Lo que dure este interrogatorio - deja el vaso sobre la mesa, mirándole con una sonrisa ladeada - Sin embargo, el panorama sería mucho peor si no hubiese llegado la caballería Klingon y Kelpiana - colocó su mano sobre la que Tyler tenía apoyada sobre la mesa - Gracias por eso, por cierto. Todo fue una completa locura.

Ash también depositó su bebida sobre la mesa y correspondió la sonrisa, bajando su rostro acercándolo al del capitán.

\- Le dije, Chris, la locura es lo mío.

Pike se levantó, acabando con el espacio entre sus bocas mientras Ash le atrapaba entre sus brazos. Aquello era un beso intenso, en el que ambas lenguas luchaban por el poder. Tyler adoraba desordenar sus cabellos grisáceos.

Christopher le empujó para que se recostara sobre la superficie y así lo hizo el otro, mientras el capitán le devoraba con hambre, llevado por sus impulsos más carnales y muy poco profesionales. El cuerpo debajo suyo se removía entre besos, hasta que escucharon un cristal rompiéndose. Se detuvieron en seco y miraron al suelo, donde yacían los restos de un desafortunado vaso de vidrio, víctima de la lujuria humana.

\- Creo que quizá... Deberíamos... - Pike se levantó avergonzado por haberse dejado llevar de aquella manera. Ni de adolescente había sido tan impulsivo.

Ash de inmediato se irguió, tomando con firmeza la mano de Pike, quien estaba a punto de retractarse de todo aquello.

\- Deberíamos, Chris, ir a la cama - Tyler le jaló y fue cuando entendió que esta vez, con el cuerpo de Ash físicamente recuperado y fuera de sus dominios, se encontraba a su merced.

No fue más que una confirmación el hecho de que Tyler le acostara y se colocara encima, restringiendo sus manos por sobre su cabeza, inmovilizándole. Ash le besó nuevamente hasta robarle el aliento.

\- Vaya... Tyler - Pudo decir Pike, con la respiración agitada - ¿Este es el modo Klingon?

Ash sonrió y Chris no supo si el escalofrío en su cuerpo fue de miedo o excitación.

\- Es el modo Tyler - Se acercó, mordiéndole con suavidad el lóbulo de la oreja, haciéndole emitir un pequeño gruñido de satisfacción - No resistirías el modo Klingon.

\- Soy todo terreno, Ash - Podía sentir su creciente erección aprisionada entre sus pantalones - Te sorprendería.

\- ¿Todo terreno, dices? Ya veremos - Ash levantó una ceja, empezando a quitarse el cinturón, ante la aterrada mirada del capitán.

\- Eh, Tyler, No me vas a dar latigazos, ¿Verdad?

Ash se detuvo, mirando a Pike sorprendido, para luego estallar en carcajadas.

\- ¿Qué? ¡Por supuesto que no! - Se terminó de sacar el cinturón y se lo mostró - Tiene otro propósito.

Acto seguido, amarró ambas manos de Pike a la cabecera de la cama.

\- No sé si esto es mejor o peor que los latigazos - comentó el capitán, sintiendo el cuero apretar sus muñecas. Probó el grado de inmovilización halando un poco y, en efecto, no cedió - Debería algún día enseñarme a hacer estos nudos.

Ash comenzó a bajar el cierre de la chaqueta de Pike con tortuosa lentitud, dejando su pecho al descubierto.

\- ¿Sin camisa reguladora?

\- En mi defensa, aquí hace un maldito calor - La voz ronca de Chris, al igual que su continua erección, le dieron a esta frase un doble sentido que Tyler no dudó en aprovechar, pasó su nariz en una caricia desde su abdomen hasta llegar a su cuello, donde esperaba dejar un chupetón.

\- Pues estarás a punto de quemarte -Lo besó una vez más, empezando a desabotonar el pantalón ajeno, hasta retirarlo para proceder a quitarse su propia ropa.

Si bien es cierto que en algunas de sus misiones, Pike terminaba amarrado de una u otra forma, ninguna de aquellas se comparaba con el deseo que tenía en ese momento de soltarse, no para salir huyendo, sino para recorrer la piel de Ash con sus manos, enredar sus dedos en el oscuro cabello y desvestirlo él mismo.

Tyler, se dio cuenta Chris, ejercía una placentera tortura sobre su cuerpo, encontrándose ya expuesto y totalmente a disposición del otro.

\- Te debo una de éstas - escuchó la voz de Ash y sintió su cálido aliento sobre su pelvis, haciéndole cerrar los ojos fuertemente.- Sólo que lo mejoraré.

Pike, sinceramente, ya no tenía idea de qué esperar, hasta que Tyler le dio una lamida a la punta, haciéndole halar fuertemente de su restricción, para encontrarse que seguía sin ceder.

Jadeó con anticipación al siguiente movimiento de Ash, sólo que éste no vino ¿Sucedía algo? Trató de levantar la cabeza buscándolo, pero sus ojos fueron tapados con una tela oscura.

\- No encontré nada más que la funda de una almohada - Escuchó decir al otro hombre - Podemos continuar... O te suelto y lo hacemos de la forma tradicional.

Pike se rió.

\- ¿Es en serio? ¿Preguntas eso a este punto?

\- No te quiero obligar a nada.

\- No lo estás haciendo, soy consciente de lo que sucede y lo quiero. Además, recuerda lo que te dije. Soy todo terreno.

Tyler esbozó una sonrisa y Chris pudo sentir la cálida respiración acercarse una vez más a su oído.

\- Bien, señor "Todo terreno" - la voz le envió un corrientazo a lo largo de su cuerpo - ¿Y eres versátil?

Christopher se congeló, sintiendo la sangre siendo drenada de su rostro. ¿Él? ¿Versátil? La única vez que había estado con un hombre, fue con Ash y tenía el puesto dominante, ahora no estaba seguro. Sin embargo, ya le había asegurado dos veces que lidiaría con lo que sea que Tyler estuviera dispuesto a hacerle y su orgullo no le permitiría retractarse, por mucho que aquella situación le atemorice. Pasó saliva y sonrió burlonamente.

\- Algo me dice que estoy a punto de descubrirlo.

Ash besó a Chris nuevamente, quien, con vista fuera de juego, empezaba a experimentar más con sus demás sentidos.

La boca de Ash sabía ligeramente al Whiskey que había bebido, podía oler la loción y el jabón de su cuerpo, mezclado con algo que no lograba distinguir, pero le gustaba mucho; sentía también electricidad con cada toque sobre su piel.

Luego, Ash volvió a bajar, dejando pequeños mordiscos durante su recorrido. Las sensaciones eran abrumadoras, Pike sabía que aquellas paredes no estaban tan bien insonorizadas ni reforzadas como que había en las Naves, por lo que se llevaba todo su autocontrol el no gemir excesivamente fuerte, especialmente cuando Tyler se introdujo en la boca el miembro de Chris, sosteniendo su cadera para que él no se moviera de ninguna forma, mientras empezaba a bajar y a subir, jugando con su lengua contra la alzada longitud.

Entonces ambos escucharon el pitido, que los hizo detenerse completamente. Era el comunicador de Pike. Ash se levantó, encontrándolo en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Lo abrió y lo colocó sobre el pecho de un aturdido Christopher.

\- Aquí... El capitán Pike - trató de regular su respiración, preguntándose si del otro lado alcanzarían a escuchar su acelerado pulso.

\- Capitán Pike, soy el comandante Jameson.

\- Si, comandante, ¿Se le ofrece al... aaah - se le escapó un pequeño jadeo, al sentir unas manos subir por el interior de sus piernas, separándolas.

\- Capitán Pike, ¿Se encuentra bien?

\- Si, es sólo... Me tropecé y casi me caigo - Tragó fuertemente - ¿Se le ofrece algo?

Era plenamente consciente del peso que se subió encima de él y las manos deslizarse por sus costados, introduciéndose en la chaqueta abierta y bajando por su espalda, hasta agarrar fuertemente su trasero.

\- Si señor, es mi deber informarle que la sesión de mañana ha cambiado de horario.

Respiró hondo y exhaló temblorosamente.

\- Claro, ¿A qué hora?

\- 1300 horas, capitán. En el despacho del almirante, igual que hoy. - En ese momento, las manos de Ash recorrieron la erección.

\- Mierda... - Murmuró, echando la cabeza hacia atrás al sentir la oleada de placer.

\- No le escuché, capitán, ¿Dijo algo?

\- No, nada. - respondió con los dientes apretados, mientras Tyler volvía a brindarle atención a su miembro. Se mordió fuertemente el labio. - Allí estaré.

\- Bien, capitán Pike, Jameson fuera.

Y se cortó la comunicación.

\- Maldita sea, Ash - gimió, escuchando sobre él la risa del hombre, mientras retiraba el comunicador.

\- Es hora de ponerte verdaderamente a prueba, Capitán Christopher Pike - el de ojos claros jadeó una vez más, sus piernas ya habían sido separadas y escuchaba a Tyler buscar algo en algún cajón.

\- Es mi primera vez, trátame bonito - Bromeó Pike, aun así un poco nervioso por lo que se aproximaba. Tyler se carcajeó, acercándose a acariciar con delicadeza el cabello grisáceo.

\- Lo último que quiero es hacerte daño, Chris - le dijo con suavidad, para luego depositar un casto beso en sus labios.

\- De acuerdo... Confío en ti.

Ash se posicionó entre sus piernas, instándole a que flexione las rodillas y coge el tarrito de lubricante que había estado buscando, untando sus dedos con una generosa cantidad.

Chris dio un pequeño respingo al sentir una mano separar sus nalgas; respiraba con fuerza y jadeaba con anticipación, cuando sintió dos dedos introducirse. Estaba muy estrecho y realmente tenso, por lo que, sin retirarse, Tyler se estiró sobre el otro para besarle, devorando con más calma aquella exquisita boca, mientras empezaba a moverse en su interior, metiendo y sacando los dedos, separándolos ligeramente con movimientos circulares, sintiendo como poco a poco empezaba a ceder.

Christopher jamás había sentido algo como aquello, se sentía invadido, profanado, avergonzado de que alguien tenga acceso a aquella parte de su ser. Le dolió un poco al inicio, pero nada que no esperase, sin embargo, el movimiento que Ash hacía le enviaba inesperados espasmos de placer, arrancando gruñidos guturales apenas detenidos en sus labios. Inconscientemente, empezó un ligero vaivén con sus caderas en busca de más, por lo que Tyler introdujo un tercer dedo en la ya no tan estrecha cavidad. Ash adoraba morder sus carnosos labios, sentía que aquello se convertiría en una adicción, al igual que el aroma de Pike, sudado y excitado. Cuando estuvo preparado, posicionó su propia erección en la entrada y retiró los dedos, sustituyéndolos con su miembro, entrando en una contundente estocada que arqueó la espalda de Chris y tuvo que aminorar el grito con su boca.

Pike sintió aquello con una punzada de dolor mucho más fuerte que antes, removiéndose de incomodidad al sentirse lleno. Lentamente, Ash se empezó a mover suavemente, repartiendo caricias en el cuerpo del mayor que ayudaron a aminorar el dolor y poco a poco, éste fue sustituido con dicha, un gozo que Chris jamás había experimentado en su vida. Tyler realmente no quería herirlo, por lo que mantuvo un ritmo lento, a pesar de que su lado más salvaje imploraba por más, mucho más y, sin embargo, no era el único. Chris plantó bien los pies sobre la cama y elevó la cadera, para que tuviera un mejor acceso; Tyler lo captó y aceleró, haciendo gemir a Pike casi con descontrol, por lo que se detuvo y de improvisto, salió de él.

\- Espera... ¿Qué...? - Christopher sintió que le privaban de una parte de sí, hasta que Ash empezó a moverle, girándole, siendo esto apenas posible gracias a las ataduras en las manos de Pike. Teniéndole finalmente boca abajo, la vista solo logró calentar más a Tyler. Le nalgueó.

\- Vamos, Chris, levanta ese culo - Pike nunca, jamás, ni aunque estuviese drogado, ebrio, o su vida corriendo peligro, admitiría lo mucho que le excitó escucharle decir esa frase. Abrió nuevamente las piernas, poniéndose de rodillas, cuando sintió las manos acariciando su trasero nuevamente. Ash le murmuró al oído.- Te haré morder esa almohada como jamás lo has hecho.

Pike bufó sarcástico.

\- Jamás... Jamás estuvo en mi menú, hasta hoy.

Ash volvió a entrar, retomando el potente ritmo y, en aquella nueva posición, pudo llegar a la próstata del hombre, provocando que, efectivamente, enterrara el rostro en la almohada, sofocando varios gemidos. Tyler presionaba con sus dedos la pelvis del capitán, seguro de que en un futuro, tal vez queden hematomas. Él también empezaba a soltar algunas incongruencias en Klingon, cosa que Chris tildó de "Malditamente caliente". Con cada estocada, Pike se agarraba más fuerte del cuero en sus muñecas, en la medida que podía. ¿Qué pensaría su tripulación si lo vieran en aquel estado tan sumiso y patético? Justo en ese momento, lo único que podía procesar era la polla entrando y saliendo de su culo, haciéndole experimentar cosas que jamás había sentido.

Se rió brevemente, entre el éxtasis, pensando en el lema de la Flota y cómo Ash Tyler había llegado con él donde ningún hombre había ido jamás.

El ritmo se incrementó y, para añadirle un plus, una de las manos de Ash bajó por el vientre de Chris, para darle atención a la palpitante erección del capitán.

Pike estaba, definitivamente, mordiendo la almohada, con gritos, gruñidos, suspiros y jadeos atrapados por ésta y su acolchado relleno, mientras se sentía doblemente atendido de una manera excepcional.

En un momento, Tyler gimió algo en Klingon que Christopher, aún sin conocer el lenguaje, comprendió. Ya iba llegando al orgasmo, por lo que empezó a moverse más rápido y más fuerte, si era posible, llegando todo lo adentro que podía, hasta que sus testículos chocaban con la piel del capitán. La mano que aún apretaba la cadera de Pike, la levantó y la enredó en los cabellos grises, haciendo que éste levantara el rostro y empezara a morder sus labios, a tal punto de sacarse sangre, ambos estaban ya al límite, lo sentían venir y la mano soltó el cabello gris, para introducirse bajo la levantada chaqueta amarilla, posicionándose entre sus omoplatos, finalmente llegó la oleada intensa de placer, el orgasmo, sus uñas se clavaron en su espalda, dejando un notorio rasguño a lo largo de ésta; pudo sentir como Chris también se venía, removiéndose y temblando bajo suyo, sintiéndose lleno con la liberación de Ash en su interior.

Cuando pasaron los últimos espasmos, Tyler salió, haciendo jadear a Christopher, viendo con satisfacción un hilo de líquido blanquecino escurrir por entre sus piernas. Lo liberó de su improvisada restricción, primero el cinturón en sus muñecas y luego la venda de sus ojos. Pike se desplomó y Ash lo hizo también a su lado.

\- Te juro... Que no quiero ver mi... Reflejo en la mañana - murmuró Pike con una sonrisa, tratando de respirar normalmente.

Tyler le miró con una ceja en alto.

\- ¿Y qué tal ahora, Chris? - pasó una mano por sus revueltos cabellos grises - Te ves sensualmente del asco.

El capitán se rió, por supuesto que se vería así.

\- Creo que me agrada el modo Tyler - observó de reojo a Ash - Y creo que me autoproclamo... Ashversátil.

Tyler estalló en carcajadas.

\- ¿Y eso qué significa?

Pike acercó su rostro al ajeno.

\- Que no haría nada de esto con ningún hombre, si no eres tú.

Tyler acortó la distancia entre ambos, uniendo sus labios con suavidad.

No tenían más que unos días antes de que acabe el interrogatorio y la Enterprise vuelva a zarpar, porque eran plenamente conscientes que después de ello, se alejarían cada uno por su lado, sin saber si algún día se volverían a ver.

La sección de Meteorología indicó fuertes oleadas de calor para aquella semana.

Y tanto Ash como Chris no supieron en qué momento cayeron rendidos del cansancio en los brazos ajenos.


	2. Aprovechar el Tiempo en Tierra... ¿No?

Aún faltaban 15 minutos para que comience su sesión, pensando en la forma tan inadecuada en la cual organizaron sus horarios. Afortunadamente, había recibido un mail comunicándole que dicha sesión se extendería únicamente hasta las 2200 horas del día siguiente, donde podrían retornar a la Enterprise para continuar con las reparaciones y recibir alguna nueva misión.

Sin embargo, no lograba comunicarse con el capitán Pike desde las 1800 horas, por lo que optó en usar su intervalo de media hora para comunicarle las buenas nuevas a Christopher. Llevaba entre sus manos su Padd con la información, plantándose frente a la asignada puerta, esperando respuesta alguna que, por cierto, jamás llegó. Elevó una ceja, a punto de retirarse, cuando de la habitación contraria pudo escuchar la voz de Chris. Se acercó para poder captar mejor parte de la conversación.

"¿Es en serio? Ya me tienes a tu merced, Ash y como dije antes... Soy todo terreno" Número Uno frunció el entrecejo "¿Ash? ¿Ash Tyler?"

"Bien, todo terreno... ¿Y eres versátil?" Aquella, en efecto, era la voz del Agente Tyler. "¡Suficiente!" Se dijo para si misma, retirándose más sorprendida que cualquier otra cosa, poniendo finalmente algunas cosas en orden y pensando en la larga charla que le espera a su capitán cuando lleguen a la Enterprise...

-0-

Un pequeño movimiento le despertó, encontrándose desorientado por un breve lapso de tiempo, mientras sentía como su cabeza se aclaraba. Sus ojos recorrieron el lugar, escudriñándolo minuciosamente, hasta caer sobre los brazos rodeándole y sosteniéndole contra el pecho de alguien más. Giró con lentitud la cabeza, hasta toparse con la serena expresión de Tyler, chocando con el recuerdo de todo lo que pasó la noche anterior.

Lentamente, los párpados de Ash se separan con pereza, revelando unos ojos oscuros que contrastaron al toparse con los azules de Chris, entrando también en ese pequeño estado de confusión.

\- Ehm... ¿Buen día? - dijo Ash, encogiéndose ligeramente de hombros; saliendo de su estupor, Pike de recostó sobre sus codos para mirarle fijamente al rostro con una sonrisa ladeada.

\- ¿Podrías actuar como si no me hubieras destrozado la retaguardia, al menos mientras aún sigo desnudo sobre tu cama?

Tyler no aguantó la risa, pasándose una mano por la frente.

\- Encantador, Chris - comentó, levantándose apenas para mirar la hora, siendo imitado por Pike, quien profirió un pequeño gruñido, llamando la atención del otro hombre.

\- No me mires así - se quejó Chris, haciendo un esfuerzo para levantarse de la no tan cómoda colcha. Ash tomó una de sus manos, jalándole para ayudarle a ponerle de pie, quedando ambos torsos desnudos unidos por la cadera.

\- ¿Mejor? - Pike subió una mano, retirando unos cabellos que cubrían el rostro del más alto, para luego atraer la cabeza ajena hacia la suya.

\- Efectivamente, Tyler.

Para ambos, era desconocida aquella sensación de levantarse en brazos de alguien más, era una de esas cosas a la que habían renunciado al enlistarse en la Flota, por lo que decidieron disfrutar al máximo cada pequeño momento que tenían juntos, esperando por la llamada del destino.

Faltando dos horas para la siguiente reunión, Chris empezó a reunir, una vez más, su desperdigado uniforme, al darse cuenta que aún le faltaba algo... Miró confuso el suelo, entre las cobijas, incluso bajo la cama, cuando Ash se aclaró la garganta, llamando su atención con una mirada que claramente decía "¿Buscas algo?"

\- ¡¿Es esa... Mi chaqueta?! - Tyler, recostado contra una pared, cubría sus partes íntimas con aquella prenda amarilla.

\- Ven y averígualo, capitán - Y de esta forma, pasó otra media hora, mientras Pike recorría cada tramo de piel desnuda, tomando una pequeña venganza personal al dejarle también alguna que otra marca que estaba seguro el oscuro uniforme cubriría.

Estando finalmente vestidos y tras haber replicado un improvisado desayuno/almuerzo, emergen del cuarto, siendo apenas detenido por Ash, mientras arreglaba algo en el cuello de su chaqueta.

\- No creo que quieras ser objeto de cotilleos - murmuró, ocultando la mancha rojiza en la base de la clavícula del mayor.

\- Gracias, Ash - Ambos se miraron una vez más, antes de recuperar el porte profesional. - Le veré luego, teniente.

Con un ademán de su cabeza, Christopher se retira sin voltearse siquiera, mientras Tyler mete las manos en sus bolsillos y se encamina por el pasillo a deambular, esperando su turno para la segunda sesión del interrogatorio.

-0-

El mestizo tenía por costumbre despertarse a una hora determinada, para que sus mañanas sean productivas; sin embargo, fuera de la Enterprise y sin ningún deber que cumplir, decidió dar un recorrido por las instalaciones. La noche anterior había recibido una llamada a su comunicador, donde se le informó que la hora de la citación había sido cambiada a una hora y media después, por lo que pasó la mañana inmerso en sus reportes sobre la recristalización del Dilitio, pensando en lo mucho que ello podría contribuir con el viaje Warp. Con un ligero pésame, eliminó todos los datos, tal como la reina Me Hani Ika Hali Ka Po había requerido (ordenado) luego de su uso con el cristal de tiempo. Mientras se desayunaba un tazón de frutas, veía como uno a uno, los archivos se perdían para no ser recuperados jamás.

No pasaban de las tres de la tarde, por lo que tomó su comunicador y su Padd, en rumbo a la más cercana sala de recreación, encontrándola casi vacía. Tomó asiento cerca a la pequeña multitud aglomerada al rededor de un par de oficiales inmersos en una reñida partida de ajedrez tridimensional. Elevó una ceja curioso, fijándose en los caóticos movimientos de uno de los humanos que, al parecer, resultaron efectivos.

\- Jaque mate, Mitchell - se rió el ganador, cuyos ojos avellana destellaban de alegría. Ilógico.

\- No es justo, Kirk - se quejó el otro - Eso es trampa.

\- Te he ganado tres veces seguidas, Gary y ninguno de los presentes ha visto ninguna jugada ilegal de mi parte.

Spock prestaba atención a la "disputa", curioso sobre este poco ortodoxo método de juego, cuando la vista del derrotado de fijó en su persona.

\- Bien, Jim - sonrió en dirección al otro - Dejemos que te den una lección, ¿Qué tal una partida contra un vulcano?

Aquello tomó desprevenido a Spock, quien se había mantenido al margen solo como un espectador más. Los ojos avellana se encontraron con los suyos en una expresión de sorpresa. Se aclaró la garganta.

\- Si no es molestia... ¿Gusta de una partida?

El mestizo se levantó, sentándose en la silla ofrecida por Mitchell. Asintió lentamente.

\- Teniente Spock, USS Enterprise - se presentó. Pudo distinguir las mejillas de su contrincante colorearse de un delicado carmesí, mientras desviaba la miraba y comenzaba a reorganizar el tablero.

\- Un gusto, teniente Spock. Soy James T. Kirk, teniente de la USS Farragut.

La comprensión inundó los estoicos rasgos del vulcano.

\- Fue usted quien me informó el día de ayer sobre el cambio de horario.

Kirk asintió, con una pequeña sonrisa, aceptando el tablero para comenzar a mover fichas. Spock aún no lograba comprender del todo el fascinante juego de su adversario, pero pronto se vio inmerso en una entretenida partida de la cual no había escapatoria. Podía sentir la expectación en los demás, observando con atención el juego.

Movió una última ficha, internamente complacido al ver como lograba ganar aquel duelo. Sin embargo, esto no pasó. No supo cómo, ni por más que escudriñara el tablero, pero aquel humano de sonrisa deslumbrante le había ganado.

\- Fascinante - murmuró para sí mismo, alejando un mechón de cabello de su rostro y pensando internamente en que debía acicalarse lo más pronto posible. Escuchó la risa del otro hombre, luego se fijó que los demás se habían dispersado, incluso "Gary Mitchell" se había retirado y solo quedaban ellos dos.

\- Jamás había jugado contra un vulcano - Dijo Kirk, no con tono de mofa, sino de admiración - Fue muy... Entretenido.

\- Concuerdo con usted, teniente Kirk - entonces su Padd sonó, avisándole que quedaba muy poco tiempo para el interrogatorio. Una parte de sí quería volver a jugar con Kirk, puesto que encontró de alguna forma su presencia estimulante. Se levantó de la silla, colocando el dispositivo bajo su brazo y haciendo el saludo vulcano al humano. James también se levantó, haciendo una admirable imitación del ta'al.

\- Espero volver a tener el privilegio de jugar contra usted, señor Spock - dijo el castaño, pasando luego una mano por su nuca. El mestizo elevó una ceja, sintiendo un pequeño tirón en las comisuras de sus labios.

\- Espero lo mismo, teniente Kirk.

Y tras una breve inclinación de cabeza, Spock se retiró de aquella sala, consciente de la mirada avellana del humano tras de sí, girándose una vez más para admirarle.

Si... Esperaba volver a verle algún día.

-0-

Terminó de peinar su ondulado cabello para ir a la última sesión. Era considerablemente tarde, pero sabía que Pike seguiría despierto, por lo que se dirigió a sus aposentos, llamando a la puerta. Cuando esta se deslizó (tres minutos después de escuchar un "ya voy" desde su interior) ella se internó apenas esperando una respuesta por parte de Chris.

\- Ehm... ¿Adelante? - sonrió Pike, viendo como su primer oficial se adentraba con su usual porte serio.

\- Al menos estás vestido - comentó ella, mientras encendía su Padd ante la atónita mirada de su superior, miró en dirección a su dormitorio con la puerta cerrada, contuvo el impulso de resoplar y rodar los ojos. - Esto es muy infantil, agente Tyler. Vístase y salga de allí.

Chris se encontraba mortificado, cosa que Número Uno detectó.

\- No vine para hablar ello, por si te lo preguntas. - Aclaró elevando una ceja, luego hizo una seña a su cuello - Al menos has un esfuerzo decente por ocultar la evidencia, Chris.

\- ¿Y el propósito de este allanamiento improvisado, Numero Uno? - preguntó, arreglando su chaqueta donde ella señaló, cuando la puerta del dormitorio de abrió, revelando a un avergonzado Ash.

\- Nos han llamado, capitán - le entregó el Padd - A las 1300 horas en la Enterprise. Todos nosotros - dijo, mirando a Tyler.

\- ¿Por qué me requerirían? - Ash se acercó a echar un vistazo.

\- Nos encontraremos de camino a nuestra nueva misión con una lanzadera de la Sección 31, vendrá por usted a la Enterprise - explicó - Por lo que lógicamente se requiere su presencia a bordo.

\- ¿Y la razón por la que no me dijeron personalmente es...?

\- Alegaron que era más seguro por medio de terceros - ella elevó una ceja nuevamente - Además, me parece que ustedes han estado un poco... Ocupados, aprovechando tiempo en tierra.

Pike se aclaró la garganta, visiblemente incómodo.

\- Ya hablaremos luego, Numero Uno - ella asintió.

\- Tenga eso por seguro, capitán - dio una breve inclinación de su cabeza - Los veré mañana en la Enterprise. Capitán, Agente Tyler.

\- Le informaré personalmente al teniente Spock - dijo Pike, ganándose otra asentida de cabeza. Y dicho esto, ella se marchó del cuarto, dejando a ambos hombres anonadados.

\- Es una mujer de carácter - comentó Tyler, confundido aún por la repentina intromisión. Chris asintió.

\- Como no tienes idea, Ash.

Un piso abajo, el mestizo se dirigía de regreso a su cuarto, inmerso en sus propios pensamientos y muy en el fondo, afligido. Era necesario, se repetía mentalmente, no podían correr ningún riesgo.

No podría jamás, bajo ninguna circunstancia, hablar de la existencia de Michael. No sólo por el bien del universo, sino por el de su propia hermana. Exhaló, dándose cuenta un poco tarde del distraído humano que se dirigía en su dirección, chocando al instante con él.

\- ¡Ay! - se quejó levemente el otro, agachándose a recoger su Padd - Lo siento mucho, ando ajetreado y...

Cuando se paró, se detuvo en seco al ver al vulcano con el que aquella misma tarde había compartido un momento agradable.

\- Discúlpeme a mí, teniente Kirk - Respondió Spock - Me temo que ando... Distraído.

El mestizo no supo por qué el humano se rió suavemente.

\- No se ofenda, pero me cuesta creer eso.

\- Soy un vulcano, no puedo ofenderme - James volvió a sonreír.

\- Bueno... - pasó una mano por su nuca, ligeramente ¿Avergonzado? - Escuché que la Enterprise zarpará mañana - Spock asintió - No sé si sea alguna molestia, me gustaría invitarlo a una última partida de ajedrez.

Aquello tomó desprevenido al mestizo, lo pensó muy poco, pues ya tenía una respuesta.

\- No veo ningún inconveniente - dijo finalmente, encontrándose inmerso en la sonrisa del humano.

\- ¡Genial! - Exclamó el otro, luego de meditarlo por medio segundo, Spock hizo una seña a su habitación.

\- ¿Le parece en mis aposentos a las 0900 horas, teniente Kirk? - el otro miró la puerta y asintió.

\- Perfecto - sonrió, para luego darle una pequeña reverencia y seguir con su camino, deteniéndose apenas para voltearse y mirarle - Y por favor, llámeme Jim, al menos cuando estemos fuera de servicio.

Y dicho esto, se retiró.

"Jim..." Pensó Spock. Un nombre adecuadamente alegre. Durante aquella noche, su mente a duras penas pudo pensar en otra cosa que unos brillantes ojos avellana.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un poco de YoungSpirkTOS :3 porque shi.
> 
> ¿Merece la segunda parte (De tres de esta serie de One-Shots continuos ;u; )algún comentario?

**Author's Note:**

> (Parte 1)
> 
>  
> 
> Basado en el último capítulo de la segunda temporada 2x14 :c aún quedan dos capítulos más de esta serie de Piler's, pero igual seguiré escribiendo de ellos, tal vez inclusive intente practicar mi inglés subiendo un drabble en este idioma :3  
> En fin, ¿merece este Shot, algún comentario?


End file.
